seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 5
Delphir saw Ouki, and pointed at him, with steam coming out of his nose. "SHUT IT!" Delphir turned around, and blocked a punch from Zozo. He smirked, and punched at Zozo, while laughing "NOW, A REAL FIGHT!" Delphir rushed at Zozo, punching and kicking at him, with Zozo blocking each and every single punch. Delphir jumped up, and did an axe kick at Zozo's shoulder. Zozo yelped a little, and he did a round house kick, slamming into Delphir's gut. Delphir cursed, and sent a palm strike at Zozo, hitting him in the chest. Zozo was pushed back, but he did a leap kick, hitting Delphir in the face. Rangton, watching the event, was rather impressed. That Delphir guy was probably as strong as Shoto, if not even more. Yet Zozo, was not only able to fight him off, but he might even be able to win. Zozo, pulled his arm back, and make his hand into three fingers. "CHIMP PANIC'S SPEAR!" Delphir, pulled his arm back, and twisted his arm. "DRILL THE HEAVENS!" Delphir strikes at Zozo's arm, and the two cause a sonic boom from the recoil. The wind breaks, and dust flies. Hillary, dodges the recoil Attack, but she does look a little impressed by the event. "Those two... They're going to be strong rivals in this fight. That boy is probably the third strongest in his crew, and so is that man." Zozo, and Delphir both hear her words, and laugh, pointing at her. "THIRD?! OAK AND MALK CAN KICK MY ASS! HECK, EVEN RANGTON MIGHT BE ABLE TO POUND ME ACROSS THE ROOM!" "PLUS, GANNON CAN EASILY BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT ME!" They laugh, and high five each other. "She has no idea how strong our crew is!" "Yeah, fighting you, I'm not stupid. I bet your captain can beat me up." "Yeah, and I bet your captain can beat me up with ease. But Tack can beat your captain." "My captain can beat your captain." The two punch each other, and start to pound at each other, when Ouki went in front of the two, slamming his palms into the two. Both Zozo and Delphir both spit up blood, and were pushed back. Zozo was caught by Malk, and Delphir was caught by Canatos. Canatos held Delphir, and Delphir tried to escape his hold. "I'M GOING TO KILL OUKI!" "No... He's far too strong." "I'LL MASSACRE HIM! Ouki signs the paper, and he walks away. Smiling, and he looks to Delphir, snapping his finger. "Now you, try to be more exciting soon." Ouki laughed, and he bumped into someone. The man had a long wooden katana on his side, and one eye. He walked in front of everyone, and signed the paper. He put his katana back into a sheath, and walked away. A man, flipped in front of the man, and did a peace sign. He had a normal and even somewhat funny face, with a head that looked bald, but had a massive pony tail. "Don't mess with us." They walked away, and the man with the sword bonked the funny looking man on the head. "Nez, be more respectful to more people. You're a massive idiot and a jerk." "Sorry Kiro... It's just I thought they were messing with us! You know how that pisses me off! We're badass! Not chumps!" Delphir, struck a middle finger at Nez. "Quit being arrogant!" Freya smashed Delphir on the head. "HYPOCRITE!" Delphir turned around, and stared at Freya. He flexed his muscles, and struck a pose. "Finally! I met two real men! Monkey, silver girl, state your names!" "I'm Zozo, and she's Freya." "Zozo... You are a true man! In terms of power, and spirit. But do you have the honor, to be a true man?!" "Umm... I'm not trying to be a man..." "Modesty... THE PICTURE OF MASCULINITY! RICHARD!" A giant man, at 8 feet tall, ran to them. He had a blue mark on his nose, and has a yellow mohawk. He looks to Delphir, and salutes. "Yes sir!" "Look at him. He is a scrawny... Small man... BUT HE IS MORE MAN THEN YOU! Plus... Look at this woman. She may be even smaller, and even scrawnier... BUT SHE IS MORE MAN THEN EVEN HIM!" Richard, nodded, and looked to all the people. He was a little nervous, and he started to put his two fingers together, and was sweating a little. "Well... Okay... It's just... Captain needs me..." "THEN GO! YOU KNOW HOW CAPTAIN IS!" Richard runs, and Delphir looks a little scared. "Our captain... Oliver is probably the most manly man on the entire planet. Without a doubt, no other person is even close to being as manly as our captain. No other man is even close to being as awesome as Oliver... Even if Oliver... Has a crush on other men." Zozo is a little surprised. "Your captain is gay?" "Gay? No, all of us are attracted to men. Being a man is not gender, but lifestyle. So we're all attracted to men... But too be fair, I prefer my men to look like that angel women right there... Or someone with big Breast... And a good ass... I mean... MEN!" Delphir looks away, embarrassed, and Canatos folded his arms, looking rather pissed by the whole thing. "Delphir, you may have the strength, and the mentality, but until you become more versed in the art of manhood... You are too weak. Oliver would be disappointed." "I AM!" Dozens of muscular and semi naked men leap in, flexing their massive muscles, beards, and scars. Delphir, is shocked by it, and he points. "Is..." "YES, I AM HERE!" All of them saluted, and they were all sweating and were even terrified. The captain, wearing a large cape, had a large cap on the captains head, and had a large piece of grass in the captains mouth. Everyone was surprised by the captain. Oliver... Was a 15 year old girl, with large Breast. She took a few steps, and saw Delphir. "Did you just pretend to be a man, Delphir?" Delphir saluted. "YES CAPTAIN! I HAVE INSULTED THE HONOR OF BEING A TRUE MAN!" "Then... YOU SHALL RECEIVE THE PUNCH OF HONOR!" She slammed her fist into Delphir's jaw, and Delphir was nearly unconscious, but he stopped himself from falling, and held himself. "SIR! I STILL STAND!" "Good. Even if I held back, and hit you with a punch of love... DON'T THINK THAT I HAVE BECOME WEAK! NOW, WHO SHALL WANT TO CHALLENGE THE MOST MASCULINE MAN ON THE PLANET!" One of the heavenly pirates was confused. "But... You're a woman..." All the Dynamo pirates gave her a dark look, and they all surrounded her, staring her down. Oliver, walked through her men, slamming through them, and was staring at the pirate herself, angry. "I... Was born in the wrong body, I won't lie... BUT GOD ONLY DID THAT TO PUT ME ON HARD MODE! I WAS BORN SO MASCULINE, I WAS MADE INTO THE BODY OF A WOMAN, JUST TO PROVE HOW MANLY I REALLY AM! MEN! FLEX TIME!" All the men flexed, and Oliver did so as well, having problems showing muscle with slender arm. She saw the others, and snapped her finger. "TONY!" A man, at the size of 25 feet, and weighed 700 pounds of muscles, walked up to Oliver. His arm was bigger then even Oliver. He slammed his arm into Oliver, and she was unshaken. She punched Tony, and he was slammed into a building, breaking through it. Oliver pumped her fist into the air, screaming as loud as she could. "DYNAMO PIRATES!" "DYANMO PIRATES!" Hillary walked away, a little creeped out. "Wow... So much testosterone... In such a small girl..." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc